


Do not End up Like that Cat

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Amorverdadero, Apoyoemocional, BoyxBoy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Male-Female Relationships, Multi, Relacioneshomosexualesyheterosexuales, Romance, Wallyenminiatura, Yaoi, amistad, male relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La curiosidad te lleva a respuestas increíbles y momentos desconcertantes, te hace ver más allá de lo que quisieras en realidad.





	Do not End up Like that Cat

**Una pequeña historia… que literalmente es sobre algo pequeño.**

**¡Vamos por ello!**

**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _La curiosidad mato al gato"_

Una expresión perfecta para aquellos incautos y descuidados que no saben medir el alcance de sus acciones solo cuando estas ya fueron llevadas a cabo teniendo repercusiones negativas más que cualquier otro con posiblemente una reflexión de "Nunca volver a hacer X" o "Aprendí mi lección".

Con una advertencia como aquella debía ser suficiente.

Un rayo rojo se deslizo por la Watchtower causando un tropiezo de más de uno de los miembros y que otros tiraran sus charolas de comida dentro de la cafetería. Sobre una mesa se apreciaba una versión miniatura del héroe conocido como The Flash cargando entre sus brazos, boca y cabeza, galletas y caramelos.

\- A veces pienso que tendrías que verte más preocupado, Flash – hablo una mujer de cabellos anaranjados compartiendo el espacio con el mini velocista quien solo rio dando un gran mordisco a su galleta. – En cuanto tengamos comunicación de Zatanna o Dr. Fate volverás a la normalidad.

\- Genial. – sonrió con restos de migas en sus mejillas, introduciendo otra porción del alimento en su cuerpo. – Pero esto de ser pequeño como un juguete es perfecto, ¡TENGO MÁS COMIDA! – alardeo con sabiduría, señalando el montículo de bocadillos que formo en sus viajes de la mesa a la cocina y otros más recibidos de los miembros femeninos que cayeron ante su ternura.

\- Y se termina igual de rápido, quizás si debiste quedarte en observación como Batman…

\- Pff, el murciélago no sabe nada – refunfuño Wally dejándose caer y acercándose a una dona espolvoreada en azúcar – Solo quiere mantener todo en control – Shayera alzo un extremo de sus labios con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, bien podría aprovechar este interesante nuevo tema de conversación.

\- Si… como cuando me dijiste que rechazo esa cita al parque y la cambio por más horas de patrullaje juntos. – con el simple apreciar de la vibración en mini Wally le aseguraba a Shayera haber tocado el punto de inflexión correcto. – He estado curiosa por algo, Flash. – soltó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y ladeando el rostro, teniendo toda la atención del héroe escarlata que limpiaba el azúcar blanca de sus mejillas. - ¿Cuándo fue que terminaron ustedes? – el leve rojo debajo de la capucha pudo notarse aun con el tamaño. La tanagariana asintió con una idea en mente – ¿Hiciste esto a propósito para que Batman te prestara atención?

\- … - completo silencio y Shayera abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no esperaba dar en el blanco, tampoco que Wally asintiera – Oh… Flash… - coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del mini velocista – Yo… ah… lo siento, no... – la escena llamo la atención de algunos miembros, más que solo el pequeño Flash pero decidieron que era mejor mantenerse alejados, ya que, últimamente el caballero oscuro asesina con la mirada a todos aquellos simpatizantes de la nueva forma de Flash y varios valoran su vida.

\- Está bien Shay, no fue tu intención. Pasado es pasado. ¿no? – la mujer asintió levemente aliviada, tomo un bocado de su propia comida, regresando al silencio en ambos. – Creo que… voy a dar una vuelta – antes de siquiera responderle, el rastro de una brillante línea roja quedo, soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones vio los restos de comida, tal vez volvería o no.

\- ¿Shayera? – la mujer levanto la vista ante el sonido de su nombre, con un movimiento de mano saludo a Wonder Woman, la de cabellos oscuros paso a tomar asiento a su lado – ¿Y Flash?, cuando entre los vi conversar – Shayera asintió dando un breve resumen de los hechos. Wonder Woman ensombreció su expresión, el campo minado llevaba por nombre Batman alias Bruce Wayne, para la amazona sigue sin ser fácil aceptar ese momento aun cuando lo intenta esconder bajo el perfil de una fuerte princesa y decidida mujer. – Creo entenderlo.

\- ¿Enserio? – cuestiono sorprendida. Diana movió su comida con los cubiertos buscando la forma de explicarlo o intentar explicarse a sí misma. – No tienes que hablas sino quieres Diana.

\- Lo hago, solo… no lo sé – una mueca melancólica se posó en su rostro – Sabia que nosotros compartíamos algo y sin embargo cuando los miraba a ellos parecía totalmente diferente.

\- Un momento – llevo el índice a su sien intentando comprender la vaga explicación – me estás diciendo que… Batman nuestro Batman, ¿se enamoró perdidamente de Flash?

\- Si. – si Shayera hubiera tenido agua o cualquier otro alimento dentro de su boca los habría expulsado tan rápido como su cerebro se fundió ante la afirmación de la princesa amazona. – Porque así como yo me enamore de él y me lastimo, ambos comparten ese sentimiento solo que Batman está más dispuesto a cargar con el dolor que Flash.

\- Estúpido murciélago – susurro entre dientes la tanagariana pero todo tenía sentido, las miradas preocupadas por la nueva condición anatómica de Flash y la alerta de prioridad para los fundadores ante cualquier cambio de la estructura corporal. – Sabes Diana – la princesa levanto la vista de su plato teniendo toda su atención en su compañera – tal vez solo tendremos que observar desde fuera, no quiero terminar como un gato muerto.

\- ¿Gato? – repitió confundida la princesa amazona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**De repente se me va la idea general de la historia y cambia por algo así.**

**Espero les gustara.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
